What Doesn't Kill You
by ShieldFX
Summary: Heath had just came out that he was gay and was sick of being used as a jobber. He wanted to show what he really had especially to a special person. But the humiliation was only just beginning. Justin/Heath/Wade
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not sure how far I will go with this story. I wasn't even sure what to call it so I randomly picked out this title. I dont plan on taking it as far as I have with "Damage" and "Waking Up The Devil/2 Sides Of Me". Those have become novels but everyone liked them so I did and am trying to do my best to come up with material to continue on to finish them up. 2 Sides is already in the process but Damage is still awaiting an update. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Heath walked into his locker room sweating and breathing heavy he had just finished his match against Brodus Clay and as usual he got squashed by the giant watermelon looking goon. Heath was frustrated he hated the way WWE wasn't letting him really shine and letting him win any matches.

"I'm good damn it!" Heath huskily said as he pulled off his elbow pads and tossed them onto his bag and sighed

"I wonder if its because I came out that I'm gay?" Heath questioned

"Naw cant be! Justin came out that he is gay and he's getting a push...so why not me?" Heath continued to question as he removed his boots then began undressing till he was down to his briefs

"I hate this" Heath said sadly as he stood up and began packing his wrestling gear away and got ready for a shower

As Heath stood at his bag he heard the door open to his room. Heath shook his head assuming it was Justin coming to tell him they were ready to leave.

"I'm not ready to leave yet I need to take a shower first" said Heath

"Good I didn't want you to leave just yet" said said a familiar voice

Heath turned around slowly and found Michael McGillicutty. Heath became frustrated that he would just walking into his locker room without knocking plus he knew why he was there. He had been flirting with Heath since he came that he was gay and despite Heaths repeated denials of his advances he still somehow didn't get the hint. Ever since Heath came out various guys in the locker room began trying to "get with him". Heath however had his heart set on someone else.

"What do you want Michael? You know its very rude that you would just walk into someones locker room without knocking" said Heath

"You let Wade and Justin do it" Michael pointed out

"They are my best friends" said Heath

"And I'm not? Man I've been your friend since forever" Michael angrily replied

"I didn't mean it like that you are a friend but I mean I am closer to Justin and Wade is all. I aint really seen you since Nexus split anyway" Heath replied getting rather annoyed as he turned around grabbing his shower things

"Can you leave so I can take my shower? I just want to leave I dont want to be here anymore"

"I dont want to leave" said Michael

"Damn it leave!" said Heath

"I want to watch you shower and scrub down" said Michael

"Get the hell out of my locker room" said Heath as he rolled his eyes

"No"

"GET OUT!" shouted Heath

Just then Michael grabbed Heath and forcefully shoved him into the lockers behind him. Heath grunted and tried to shove him away but Michael began shoving him forcefully into the lockers making sure his Heath banged against them hard. As Heath began to slowly lose consciousness Michael threw him down over the bench behind them. As Heath was finally beginning to feel less confused he felt an intense pain pierce through his spine and entire body. Heath clenched his eyes closed and could only focus on the pain he was feeling. After a bit Heath was finally able to cry out.

"STOP IT!" Heath begged

"That's right! You beg me you little fucking faggot slut!" Michael said as he forcefully shove his cock into Heath

"PLEASE STOP IT! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Heath again tried to beg as he sobbed hard

Just as he heard Michael begin to speak again he heard the door to his locker room open once again followed by Michael being forcefully jerked away from his body. Heath cried out in pain feeling him being pulled out of his virgin hole like that and kept his head down and seconds later he felt someone put something over his back and bottom and saw someone kneel beside him and rub his back.

"Heath" said the accented voice

Heath slowly lifted his head to see Justin Gabriel kneeling beside him. The South African gave him very concerned eyes as Heath put his head back down and continued to cry hard. Heath could hear shuffling behind him as if there was a struggle and heard some yelling with another familiar voice, Wade Barrett. Suddenly the room became quiet and the door once again closed.

"He alright?" asked Wade

"I dont know. I dont think so he's bleeding" said Justin

"bad?" asked Wade

"Yeah there is alot back there" said Justin

Wade walked over to them and knelt down in front of him and brushed his hair out of his face and Heath tried to pull away so no one can see him

"Heath, I know you feel humiliated right now but we need to get you to stand up so we can get you to a hospital" Wade softly said

"No..t-t-too embarrassing" Heath said through his tears

"No its not we are going to be there with you" said Wade

"Yeah come on Heath lets get you cleaned up a little" said Justin

Justin and Wade slowly helped Heath to his feet. Heath cried out and screamed in pain as he walked into the shower with the help of Justin and Wade.

"Don't move Heath I'll do this okay?" said Justin as he turned the water on

Both Wade and Justin were getting soaked trying to help the younger man bathe but neither of them minded. All they cared about was getting Heath medical attention that he was desperately needing. Wade held onto Heath as Justin washed his body. Heath screamed when Justin washed his bottom and flinched and nearly passed out a few times.

"I'm sorry" frowned Justin as they rinsed him off

After they finished they helped him get dressed then took turns holding Heath up as they changed into their street clothes then left for their rental car and headed to the local hospital. Heath laid down in the backseat sobbing hard the entire way there. Not only was he in an excruciating amount of pain but he was also humiliated that his virginity was taken by being raped.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the hospital getting Heath back out of the car proved be an even bigger challenge than it was to get him inside but after attempting many moves to get him out they finally succeeded by Wade pulling his waist up and Justin pulling on his arms then walk into the hospital was a both painful and shameful one but what was worse was having to explain what had happened to him to the doctor who was treating him. As Heath laid on his stomach having just gotten stitches he heard the curtain open and felt someone again rubbing his back.

"How you feeling?" asked Justin

Heath remained quiet aside from a few soft sobs but Justin never let up on rubbing his back. He again felt another hand placed on the back of his head rubbing softly. This was helping him to relax somewhat knowing that his two best friends were there with him and didn't appear to be judging him but were just very concerned for him.

"Its going to be alright" whispered Wade

Heath kept his eyes closed and both Wade and Justin thought that he had fallen to sleep so they stop rubbing him and walked to the side of the room and began whispering to each other.

"Poor Heath man" said Justin

"I know..that fucker is going to have to pay for what he has done" Wade replied

"No doubt about that" Justin agreed

"Come on, lets get out of here so he can rest" said Wade as the two quietly left the room

Heath slowly opened his eyes and began to sob softly once again before really falling to sleep however he was not asleep long because a nurse came back into the room and woke him up.

"They are going to release you now hon, the doctor has prescribed some medication one is a pain pill and the other is a cream which is to be rubbed around the anal opening" said the sweet nurse

No matter how sweet the nurse was being he still couldn't help but cringe and that thought of touching his bottom and the word "anal". Heath nodded as if he understood then signed himself out. Then the nurse helped him to get dressed then helped him sit down on a wheelchair which was extremely painful and was then wheeled out into the waiting room where both Justin and Wade were waiting.

"I'll pull the car up" said Wade as he left outside

Justin looked at Heath who was still keeping his head down which began to worry Justin slightly he was fearful that Heath would never speak to any of them again or would never be the same again. The nurse wheeled him outside to the waiting car and Justin followed behind and they both helped him out which again made Heath cry out.

"Sorry man..we get you to the hotel you wont have to move anymore" said Justin

Heath slowly got into the car and laid down on his side to avoid sitting and closed his eyes.

"Thank you" Justin said to the nurse as he closed the door and got into the passenger seat and they began heading to the hotel. Justin turned around slightly and looked back at Heath. His face was contorted with pain and he looked as if he was ready to begin crying again any second and Justin looked at Wade who looked at him and shook his head with a frown. Minutes later they finally arrived at the hotel.

Justin sighed and looked back at Heath

"One more time buddy. I know its a really long way up to our room but we are going to help you" assured Justin then got out

As expected getting Heath up was a challenge. Wade offered to carry him up to the room but Heath refused without ever speaking a word he just shook his head. Justin and Wade had their arms around Heath helping him walk inside. Heath gingerly limped his way in and as soon as they got into the elevators he began to whimper. Wade and Justin knew he was trying his hardest not to cry. When the elevator doors opened Justin moved from Heath and held the door open and Wade picked Heath up and carried him out and to the room. Justin unlocked the door and they all three went inside. Wade put Heath down on his feet again.

"You get in bed however you think would be easier" said Wade "I'll help you" he added

Heath looked at the bed and slowly climbed in on his knees and laid on his stomach and moved his head away from them and closed his eyes just wanting to fall asleep. He just wanted to forget the entire day.

"I'll run out and grab his medicine" said Wade as he grabbed the papers Heath was given

"Okay" said Justin

"Call me if you guys need anything" said Wade as he walked out the door to leave

Justin looked at Heath and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and put cold water on it and returned to the room and sat it down on the bed and reached to Heaths shoes and slowly pulled them off him and sat down beside him and moved his hair aside and places the cloth on the back of his neck then started to rub his back this relaxing him and making him quickly fall asleep. The more Justin watched Heath sleep the angrier he got. How could he go that to his best friend? The same man he's had a crush on since he moved to the states and since he started in FCW! Justin wanted to walk out that door and go find McGillicutty so bad but there was no way in hell he would leave Heath in the condition he's in. Heath was probably terrified to be alone not to mention no one really knew what he could do to himself if he gets upset enough.

"Its okay Heathy. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again" whispered Justin as he pulled his hair back so it wasn't in his face anymore

An hour has passed and Justin was sitting against the headboard watching TV when Wade finally walked into the room with Heaths medications.

"How's he doing?" whispered Wade

Justin looked at Heath then back at Wade again

"He's been sleeping since you left" Justin whispered back

"Good. He needs his rest" Wade said with a nod sitting the bag of medicine down on the table and kicked off his shoes

"We should probably get to sleep too" Wade added

"Yeah" said Justin as he got up and went into the bathroom and quickly changed then came back and got back into bed with Heath

Wade took his turn to go into the bathroom and changed then went to the empty bed and laid down on it and looked over at Justin.

"You want this bed? I'll sleep on the fold out" Wade said

Justin shook his head "No...I-I'm going to stay here..with him"

Wade gave him a small smile and nodded his head "Okay..goodnight Justin" said Wade

"Goodnight Wade"

Wade reached to the lamp and switched it off and began to find a comfortable position which he was quick to find. Justin moved to his side facing Heath and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was waiting to see if I got any reviews, and I did get a couple. So thank you! ;) Plus I had quite a few people add the story to their alerts/favorites so I decided I should add another chapter since it seems you would all like to read more! So I thank you for adding the story for updates! You are all awesome. So here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Heath woke up shortly after Justin and Wade had fallen to sleep but did not move a single muscle. All he did was stare at the wall the entire night just thinking about what had happened to him tears streaming down his face occasionally but by this time he was pretty much cried out since the pain had subsided because he was no longer walking around. As Heath laid there the sun began to pour in through the curtains causing him to groan. He wanted to turn away from the light but knew that would involve moving so instead he moved his head the opposite direction and saw that Justin was in the bed with him. Wade began to stir in the other bed so Heath pretended that he was asleep again.

As Wade rubbed his eyes he looked over seeing that Justin was still asleep and he got up slowly doing his best to be quiet and went into the bathroom and changed clothes then grabbed the ice bucket and walked out of the room. Heath opened his eyes and looked at Justin and slowly moved to his knees and the the pain slowly began to rise in him again he dreaded every movement he made but as soon as he got the rest of the way onto his knees he couldn't contain his whimpers any longer.

"Ahh!" Heath painfully said as he buried his face into his shoulder waking up the older man

"Heath..whats wrong? You okay? Do you need something?" Justin asked as he raised up and rubbed Heaths shoulder

"I-I n-n-need to shower...I feel disgusting" Heath said

"Okay..let me help you" Justin said as he got up out of the bed

"No..I-I can do it myself" said Heath

"Heath, look at you. You only got to your knees and you are already about in tears" Justin pointed out

"On my knees like a slutty fag" Heath said

"You are not a slutty fag Heath" said Justin

"How could I have let him do that to me?" asked Heath

"Its not your fault Heath"

"I could have stopped him" he said

"How?" Justin questioned crossing his arms

"I could have fought back harder" Heath said as he slowly laid back down

"Do you want to talk about it Heath?" Justin asked as he sat down beside him again

"No"

"You might feel better and I'm not going to judge you" Justin assured

Heath frowned and looked at Justin "All I wanted to do was go home after my match and-"

Just as Heath began to talk Wade returned with the ice bucket full of ice

"Oh, good morning you two" said Wade as he sat the ice down

"Good morning Wade" said Justin

"How you feeling Heath?" he asked

"Sore" Heath whispered

Wade frowned "I got your medicine last night do you want a pain pill?"

"Yeah" said Heath as he slowly moved onto his back then sat up

"FUCK!" shouted Heath as he cringed in pain and moved to his side

"Careful Heath" said Justin

Wade grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and opened up the bag of medicines and poured a pill into his hand and walked to the bed and sat down handing Heath the water and the pill.

"Thanks" said Heath as he opened up the water and swallowed down the pill

"Maybe the pain will ease up real soon for you" Wade said with a small smile

"I hope so" whispered Heath

"Heath? Did you want to talk about what happened to you?" Justin asked once again

"No. I just want to rest...maybe fall back to sleep" Heath replied

Justin nodded his head "Okay"

"Actually. I just want a shower..I feel so nasty I never even got to really shower yesterday...h-hes still on me" Heath said with a disgusted look on his face and slowly moved to his side

Justin looked at Heath and watched him move slowly trying to find an easy way of getting out of bed

"Heath do you need help?" asked Wade

"No" Heath said as he laid on his stomach and slithered his way out of bed

The look of pain Heath had on his face made Justin and Wade frown but when he started walking was when they really felt horrible for him because he began to limp even more so than the night before. Heath grabbed some clothes from his bag and the rest of his medication and walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it before he began to undress then slowly pulled off the gauze they had put between his bottom and tossed it into the garbage.

"He's going to have a hard time with the shower I am sure" Wade said

All Justin could do was nod his head as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. Silently the two sat in the hotel room and heard the shower come on. It seemed pretty quiet in there until they heard him..they could tell he was trying to be quiet but they managed to hear his deep frustrated whisper.

"Ow fuck!" Heath whispered

The stinging feeling was intense as the water and soap ran over his sore bottom was enough to give him the feeling as if he needed to throw up however he forced himself to finish his shower scrubbing himself the best he could however he couldn't bend over to wash the back of his legs off he only hoped the the water running down his back would wash off anything that was still on him. The shower took longer than his usual showers but he didn't care he wanted to make sure every part of Michael was washed off him. Heath slowly stepped painfully out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed the box of antibiotic cream he was given and read through the directions cringing with the words. After a moment Heath began to try to put his clothes on but everytime he would lift his leg he would be hit with intense pain. As much as he didn't want to do it, he needed help. Heath opened the door and holding the towel around him again and looked at Wade and Justin then put his head down.

"I-I...umm...I n-need help" Heath softly said

"Okay, we can do that" Wade said as he sat his cup down and stood up as did Justin and the two walked into the bathroom with Heath

"Need your clothes on?" asked Wade

"Yeah"

"Okay" Wade said as he grabbed his boxers and put them on pushing them up

Heath was relieved when he had his boxers covering him up. Wade then helped him with his pants while Justin held onto Heath so he would no slip and fall or anything and pulled them up.

"Thanks" Heath softly said

"No problem" said Wade

"I need to...put medicine on so I think I'm okay now" nodded Heath

"okay we are just out here if you need anything more" Wade said as he and Justin left closing the door behind them

Heath pushed his pants and boxers back down so they were just below his waist a little and poured some of the cream onto his finger and leaned over and found that he was having trouble making sure he was putting the medicine on the right spot so he wiped his hand off and opened the door to find that Wade and Justin were still there.

"You guys wont want to help me with this bu-" Heath began

"We can do anything you need us to do" Justin said walking inside

Heath grabbed the cream and looked back and forth at Wade and Justin as if he was questioning who wanted to do it. To his surprise Wade took the tube from his hand and put it onto his finger. Heath made a face like he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or throw up as he slowly turned around and leaned slightly over the sink looking over at Justin.

"I'll be as quick as I can be and be as gentle as I can be" Wade said

Heath nodded his head lightly and felt his cheeks being slightly parted and he cringed but the worst part was yet to come and the very second Wade put his finger over his sore hole Heath began to whimper and try to move away from his finger but instead ended up with his face on Justins chest. Justin wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders and looked at Wade as he began to finish putting the medicine on. Heath cried out again and began crying softly into Justins arm.

"Its done" Wade said grabbing the towel and wiping his finger off then pulling up Heaths pants and boxers and patted him softly on the back

"Its okay Heath" Justin whispered as he rubbed his back softly

"T-t-thank you" whispered Heath as he fastened his jeans and walked out of the bathroom with Justin and Wade

Justin packed up Heaths things and the three checked out of the hotel and headed to the next down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I noticed a few typo errors I made in the other chapter and if I read through my other chapters and stories I am sure I will find some there too. I'm only human hehe. Anyway, thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing! Always appreciated by writers when they receive reviews that is sort of their motivation to continue on :).**

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the arena Justin and Wade helped Heath out of the car the best they could and grabbed their bags and headed into the building. Heath stayed far behind Wade and Justin limping as he walked through the hallway. The officials noticed this right away and approached Heath.

"Heath? Whats going on? Are you injured?" asked an official named Dave

"No I'm fine" Heath replied keeping his head down

"You are limping you are obviously not fine now lets go to the medical room and get you checked out" Dave said

"No. I said I'm fine" Heath said

Justin and Wade turned around and realized that Heath was stopped by officials and they both looked at each other before walking to where he was with the official.

"Heath you cannot wrestle if you are injured" said Dave

"I said I'm fine!" Heath angrily said as he walked past Dave and past Justin and Wade limping his way through

"Do you know anything about this?" questioned Dave

Justin and Wade shook their heads no and turned to walk to their locker room and to catch up with Heath.

"Heath!" Wade said

Heath ignored him and continued walking

"Hey Heath! Stop man" Wade again called out

Heath continued and walked into his locker room closing the door behind him tossing his bag onto the floor then laid his forehead against the wall and sighed. Justin went to reach for the door but Wade stopped him.

"Leave him alone, I think he wants a little time to himself" said Wade

"I dont think he should be alone though" said Justin

"We are close by we will check on him in a few minutes and just give him a moment" Wade assured him

"okay..Ugh I want to kill Michael so bad right now. I want to go find him" Justin angrily said

Wade nodded "Me too. We will take care of him later but first we need to make sure Heath is going to be okay."

"Okay" Justin nodded before they both went into their locker rooms and began unpacking their things

Heath turned around to leave the locker room to get a water and visit catering as he walked outside the door he was met with Dave and the one person he didn't want to see at the moment, the boss, Vince McMahon.

"Heath, we need to speak" said Vince

"Yes sir" Heath said as he walked back into the locker room

Vince and Dave stepped into his locker room where Heath was forced to explain what had happened to him. To his surprise Vince was very sympathetic and sent Heath home for a few weeks to heal and was going to be suspending Michael indefinitely and was unsure of his future of letting him return. As Heath was grabbing his bags he heard a knock at the door. Heath sat his bags down and opened the door to find Justin on the other side.

"I had to make sure you were okay" Justin said

"I'm fine. I'm heading home" Heath replied

"You are?" Justin questioned

"Yeah. I have to. Vince knows now I had to tell him just now" he sighed softly "I hope it doesn't get out now" Heath said with a frown

"If it does everyone will understand...it was rape" Justin pointed out

"Shh!" he said looking out into the halls then pulled Justin inside and closed the door

"Sorry..but its true" Justin assured him

"I know but others probably wont see it that way. And will see it as I wanted it or something." Heath said

Justin shook his head "Heath...no me and Wade saw it. We will defend you" Justin said with a frown

"I dont think that will help" said Heath as he grabbed his bags

"Bye Justin..I'll see you when you get home" Heath said as he walked out the door

Justin watched Heath leave and said softly to himself "Bye baby"

Justin put his head down not even realized what he just said and thought for a moment then looked around the empty locker room and frowned then walked out and returned to his own locker room and sat down on the bench and laid his head against the wall and had a million thoughts racing through his head. He was already missing his best friend..the man he had a deep crush on for years and had been too afraid to tell him. All he wanted to do was to tell Heath how he felt how he just wanted him to be with him in that lonely locker room at that very second.

"I should tell him" Justin said as he stood up and walked to the door

"No..I cant do this" Justin said

"Yes I can!" he encouraged himself as he walked out the door and ran through the hallway looking for Heath

Justin knew Heath couldn't have went too far right now being in pain and as slow as he was needing to walk at the moment so he was sure he would catch up with him soon. Instead the further out of the arena he got he never seen him, not once. He ran out into the parking lot he again saw no sign of Heath as he looked around the parking lot.

"He must have made it in out here faster than I thought. Damn it!" he whispered to himself

Justin sighed and sadly turned around and walked back into the arena and kept his head down and walked slowly. Then he heard the voice he missed so much in just that little amount of time.

"Justin?" Heath questioned

Justin quickly looked up and smiled

"Hey!" beamed Justin

"What are you doing?" Heath asked with a slight smile

"Oh I just wanted...to...well...make sure you made it outside" said Justin

"Oh? Yeah I'm okay" Heath said

"Oh Good" said Justin

Heath and Justin stared at each other and they both began to feel slightly awkward and Justin knew Heath had to be feeling this and he didn't want to make Heath feel any pressure or anxiety so he decided to just leave.

"Well since I am sure you are okay I will let you leave. Get some rest okay?" Justin smiled

"I will...thanks Justin" Heath said

"You're welcome" said Justin as he walked away

Heath watched Justin walk into the arena and began to feel a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to follow him, to stop him or something but he couldn't all he could do was keep watching him walk further and further away from him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull up and when he turned around he realized it was the cab he had called to pick him up. Heath grabbed his bags he had sat down and put them inside with him and told the driver to take him to the airport.

Justin walked back into his locker room and couldn't help but feel angry at himself. Why didn't he tell him? Justin questioned and mentally punished himself for not saying what he desperately wanted to say to Heath.

""I miss you!" how hard is that to say?" he questioned

""I think I'm in love with you!" that is easy enough to say!"

"Oh NOW I can say it" Justin sighed

"Say what?" asked a voice behind him

Justin turned around and saw Wade standing there

"Nothing" said Justin

"Okay?"

"Yeah...uh Heath went home. Vince questioned him and sent him home to rest up and heal" Justin informed Wade

"Oh good. He needs rest...and lots of it. We will catch up with him when we get home. Come on lets go we need to get ready for our match" said Wade

"Alright. Just keep your pants on!" said Justin as he walked out of the locker room with Wade

"My pants are..." Wade looked down at his trunks

"You got me there" Wade said with a chuckle

"Yeah. I usually do!" said Justin

Justin and Wade had put on an incredible match. Justin couldn't help but feel upset that Heath had missed seeing the match because he felt very proud of himself and how the match went. It was one of his best ones he felt and the one person he wished was there to see it, wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Justin and Wade made it back to Tampa Justin was quick to drive to Heaths house. He was really wanting to find out how he was feeling since it had been a whole day since they had seen each other. Justin hoped that Heath was feeling better and was wanting to go out for some lunch or maybe even catch a movie. But as he pulled into the driveway he noticed Heaths truck was gone. Justin took a second to think and pulled out his phone and began writing out a text

"Heath, where are you? I'm sitting outside your house." Justin said in the text

As Justin sat there for a while hoping Heath would text back right away, he didn't. Justin had decided to give up on waiting and was about to back out and leave when he heard his phone text tone.

"I drove back home to WV for a few days. I just wanted to get away from Tampa and seeing my family sounded like the best thing" replied Heath

Justin read the text and couldn't help but frown. Sure he was happy that Heath was home visiting his friends and family but at the same time Justin really missed him even though it had only been a day.

"Oh okay. Have fun! I hope you are feeling better!" Justin said in his reply and backed out of the driveway and began driving once again

"Why do I miss him so much?" Justin questioned himself "Its not like we are dating or anything...we are just best friends...I really need to stop talking to myself" he laughed softly as he turned the radio on to distract himself

"I'll go to Wades and see if he wants to do anything" Justin said as he bobbed his head to Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn

It wasn't long before Justin was pulling up to Wades house since they three chose to live close together so they could hang out alot when they were home. They even talked about getting a house or an apartment together but decided on just getting separate houses so they could have privacy. Justin walked to the door still singing the song in his head as he knocked on the door.

"Hey Justin! Where's Heath?" Wade asked as he opened the door stepping out of the way to let Justin inside

"Well I got to his house and saw that his truck wasn't there so I texted to him and after a while he finally texted me back. He went home to West Virginia for a few days" Justin said

"That might be the best thing for him right now. He's trying to recover and what a better way to recover than to visit with family plus getting out of Tampa and away from reminders might help. He needs to clear his head" Wade pointed out

"Yeah...you're right" Justin said with a slight frown

"Whats with you?" Wade questioned

"What do you mean?" he asked looking back at Wade

"Well I mean since Heath left yesterday you've been quiet and now you look upset that he's gone" Wade said

"Well...I'm just worried about him is all"

"We all are...but umm" Wade paused and Justin looked up at him

"I think there is something more to it" Wade finally said

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something else going on between the two of you?" asked Wade

"No! What do you mean by that?" asked Justin

"I mean I've seen the way you look at him and I've even noticed it between Heath these little flirty looks" Wade said

"He has?" Justin questioned as a smile formed on his face

"Yes..so whats going on?"

"Nothing..."

"There has to be something for you to be acting so quiet and with them looks you are both giving each other" Wade pointed out

Justin looked at Wade biting his lip

"Just say it" Wade said

Justin sighed softly "Yes...I like him. I really really like him"

Wade knew at that very moment that he never had a chance with Justin or Heath. No one really knew Wade was bisexual because he kept that to himself but he knew and he knew he also had a big crush on both Justin and Heath he was just conflicted on who he liked the most. Not only that he was terrified of coming out since everyone was so convinced that he was straight because he's such a ladies man backstage as well as on the road.

"Have you told him?" asked Wade

"No I cant. I mean...especially not now. I dont think he would want any man telling him that they like him after what happened. I wouldn't even be surprised if he decided to drop men or dating all together" Justin said

"Justin, he's gay. Being gay...there's no switch to just turn it off and go back to being straight again. Not even if you are a bisexual there is just no way of turning it around. Its not a choice, its something you are born with" said Wade'

"You're right...I dont know what I was thinking. But I still dont think he would want to hear it"

"Maybe he will...like I said he has been giving you those looks too. I think you should tell him" Wade said

Justin nodded his head "Maybe you are right"

"I know I am" Wade said with a smile

"Okay...I'll tell him when he gets back then" Justin beamed

"Good idea. So? You want to watch a movie or something?" asked Wade

"Sounds cool..maybe we can get a pizza and have some drinks" Justin said with a laugh

"I like that idea! I got cases of Stella in there. She's just waiting for me to drink her dry" Wade laughed as he left to the kitchen

"I dont think she would appreciate you talking about her like that, Wade" Justin laughed as he sat down on the couch

Wade shook his head and called and ordered the pizza and sat down next to Justin and waited. A half hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Finally" Wade said as he got up and got the pizza and walked back inside putting it on the table "Be back I'll grab the drinks" Wade said rushing off into the kitchen and returned with 4 beers and sat back down

"Good now we can start this movie!" Justin said as he grabbed the remote and pushed play "I haven't seen it yet" he laughed taking a slice of pizza and began eating it

"Really? Its a good movie" Wade said

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah I watched it before we left for the road again* he said as he opened up his drink

"We can watch something else if you want"

"No no! Its fine. I like this movie I'll gladly watch it again" Wade said

"okay just making sure" Justin said with a smirk

Justin kept thinking about Heath the entire time they were watching the movie. Wade kept thinking about how he had lost his chance with ever being with Justin and Heath. Of course he only had himself to blame for that, for never coming out or telling either of them how he felt about them. Of course he couldn't say anything now. He wouldn't want to ruin anything him and Heath could ever have together. In his mind, Heath and Justin would be a good couple. They were cute together anyway always hugging and making eye contact with each other on Raw and Smackdown when they were in the Nexus and The Corre and even now that they aren't together as a team or anything. Even when they wrestle each other the chemistry is there they still look at each other as if they could take each other in the ring right there in front of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Heath was suppose to only been gone for a few days but ended up staying in West Virginia the entire two weeks that he was given off. Today though Heath had promised that he was coming home because he had to pack up and get ready to leave the next morning to get to the next show that he was set to return in. Justin waited on Heaths front porch waiting for him to return. Heath had told him he would be home around six that night so Justin wanted to be there to welcome him back home. Heath was right on his time, he was only 5 minutes off but Justin didn't mind waiting. It was a nice day outside anyway. When Heath pulled into his driveway Justin immediately stood up and walked to his truck.

"Hey Jus" Heath said as he got out

"Hey Heath!" Justin excitedly said before turning his excitement to a concerned look

"You alright?" he questioned looking him up and down noticing that he had appeared to have lost alot of weight during his leave

"I'm fine, why?" Heath asked as he pulled his bags out

Justin shook his head "Here, let me help you" he said taking a couple of his bags

"Thanks man" Heath replied with a smile as he grabbed the last of his bags and pushed the door closed

"You feeling better?" Justin questioned

"Yeah. I felt a whole lot better a couple days after the stitches were removed. That was so painful" Heath said as he unlocked the door

Justin frowned and nodded his head "I bet it was. I'm sorry it happened"

Heath looked back and Justin and smiled softly "Its not your fault"

Heath walked inside and sat his bags down and got into one of them pulling out a smaller travel bag and headed into the kitchen and Justin sat the ones he was carrying down beside where Heath left them. Justin looked at Heath before sitting down on the couch. He could hear the rattling sounds of pills in bottles then the sound of running water. Seconds later he heard the sounds of of a cup being sat down on the counter then saw Heath walk into the living room and sat down.

"Did I miss anything?" Heath asked

Justin shook his head "Not really" he laughed "its been the same old stuff"

Heath nodded his head

"What about with you?" Justin asked

"Naw. It was nice to see my mom and family though" he smiled

"I bet" Justin said looking down

"I'm sorry" Heath said

"Why?" Justin questioned looking up at Heath

"I am bragging about seeing my family and you hardly ever get to see yours" he said with a frown

"Its okay man. It sucks but I made the choice to come here and leave my family behind. Its not like I never see them..I mean I do go visit them when I get the chance and they come here to see me too when they can" he smiled

"That's good" Heath smiled "family is so important" he added

"That is true" Justin smiled back

Justin stared at Heath as he looked down at the floor.

"Tell him!" Justin told himself

"Did you check with your doctor?" Justin asked mentally cursing himself for avoiding what he really wanted to ask him

"Yeah he said I am healed and ready to go. I just cant wait to get back to work. I miss wrestling so much." he said with a smile

"We all missed you too. We missed having you on the road with us. Its been less fun and less funny" Justin said with a laugh

Heath smiled then laughed softly

"Wade has been picking on me lately about my height too. I went for a couple days without talking to him. It was an awkward drive home" he laughed

"I bet! When you give Wade the silent treatment he freaking hates it!" Heath laughed

"I know he kept trying to make small talk but I kept ignoring him" Justin laughed

"I missed you guys too. I felt bad for leaving like that but I needed to get away"

"Its okay Heath. You dont have to explain. I know you needed time away. It was probably for the best wasn't it?" he asked

"It was" Heath replied "but after a few days I wanted to be back in the ring again. Plus the friends I got backstage have all become my family away from my family so I missed everyone. Especially you two. You're both like my closest friends" he said

Justin smiled and looked down and could feel his face become warm and knew he was blushing

"I'm kind of scared of going back though" Heath confessed

"Why is that?" Justin asked looking back at Heath

"I'm afraid of the looks I'm going to get or of people talking"

"I dont think you have to worry about that. I dont think anyone knows what happened. Pretty sure everyone assumes you had a family emergency to attend to" Justin smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean no one has mentioned it...they've all just asked if we had heard from you and asked if you and your family were doing okay"

"I hope you are right" Heath said with a small smile then yawned

"Tired?" Justin asked

"Yeah it was a long trip home" Heath laughed softly

"I'll head out so you can get some sleep" Justin said as he stood up

"Okay" Heath said

Heath didn't really want Justin to leave because he was afraid of being alone. He had gotten used to the fact that his friends or his family were always close by but Heath didn't want to admit that he was terrified of being home by himself or being left alone so he kept quiet as Justin walked to the door. Heath stood up and followed him outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything my phone is always on" Justin smiled

"Thanks man" Heath smiled almost mirroring Justins

"Bye" the both said to each other

Heath watched as Justin got into his car and began driving away and waved when Justin did. Heath frowned and turned around walking back into his house closing the door behind him and locked it. Heath began to feel overwhelming anxiety overtake him.

"Fuck I need another pill" Heath said walking into his kitchen

"Or I can just take a sleeping pill and just force myself to sleep" Heath said to himself looking at the bottle of pills on the counter. He had a choice of Xanax or Ambian.

He decided to take a shower first before taking the pill and crawling into the bed. The night was rough he tossed and he turned hating that the pill was taking so long to put him to sleep. He was also wishing that he had asked Justin to stay the night with him but he didn't want to come across as a baby or anything like that but still he thought having someone close by would at least help him feel safe enough to sleep. He sighed and looked at his bedroom door then stood up and locked his door and double checked to make sure it was locked and did the same to his bedroom window then crawled back into bed and stared at his alarm clock till his medicine finally kicked in and made him fall to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Heath groaned then let out a heavy sigh as the sounds of his alarm clock blared through the room. He rolled onto his stomach to turn it off and just laid there staring at it. Even though Heath had taken a sleeping pill he still had a hard time staying asleep. He woke up many times through the night thinking he had heard a noise or just waking himself up in fear. He was exhausted and didn't even want to get up out of bed but he knew that he had to be at the airport in just a couple hours so he slapped the clock and turned it off and forced himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he finished he got himself dressed and began to pack up for the road. After a protein shake he grabbed his bags and headed to the airport. Once he was there he went into the coffee shop and sat down with a cup of the strongest coffee he could get and loaded it with sugar to try to keep himself awake. Sadly he was feeling nothing.

Justin walked through the airport and sat sat down waiting for Wade and Heath to arrive not even knowing that Heath was already there. After ten minutes of waiting Wade met up with Justin.

"Oh hey! Heath is not here yet" said Justin

Wade looked confused and shook his head "You sure?"

"Yeah I haven't seen him and I've been here for at least 15 minutes" said Justin looking up him

"Well I drove by his house and his truck wasn't there" said Wade

"Well he couldn't have went back home again...he just got home and he was going to sleep when I left" Justin pointed out

"He must be here then" Wade said looking around the airport lobby

Justin stood up and looked around as well then grabbed his bags and began walking around with Wade till they finally found him in the coffee shop. Both men looked at each other noticing the exhaustion on Heaths face even though he had his head down staring at his cup of coffee he was sipping on.

"You alright?" asked Justin

Heath raised his head up slowly and looked at Justin and Wade who were looking at him with concern.

Heath nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine...just really tired today"

"Maybe when you get on the plane you can take a little nap before we land" Wade suggested

"Yeah..I might do that" Heath said as he stood up and threw the cup away then grabbed his bags

"You ready?" Justin asked

"Yeah..lets get going" Heath said with a small smile.

Once on the plane the three were able to sit together, Heath sat in the middle of both men and before the plane even took off Heath was fast asleep. Justin asked the flight attendant for a blanket and covered him up and placed a small travel pillow from his bag on his shoulder so there was less pressure on his neck then put his earphones in and began to listen to his Ipod as did Wade.

* * *

Heath felt the plane jerk slightly and he raised his head up opening his eyes.

"Well hey sleepy head" Justin said with a smile

"I slept the whole time?" he asked

"Yeah you did" Wade said with a laugh

"I'm still so tired" said Heath before he yawned

Justin looked at Heath with concern there was just something about Heath that didn't seem right but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Aside from the fact of his noticeable weight loss there just seemed to be something about him that made Justin worry for him. He was brought out of his thoughts though when he saw Wade and Heath stand up. He stood up as well and grabbed his things and followed Heath out. Halfway down the stairs Heath stopped causing everyone behind him to stop as well.

"You alright?" Justin asked looking over Heaths shoulder

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Heath said as he began walking once again.

"I'm going to run to the restroom real quick" Heath said as they walking inside the airport

"Okay..let me take your bag" Justin said as he took it

"We will get a cab and be waiting outside for you and I'll grab your bags" said Wade

"Thanks" said Heath with a small smile and turned leaving for the bathrooms

"Did he sound shaky to you?" Justin asked

"A little but he did just wake up" Wade pointed out

"I guess you are right" said Justin as the two walked to get their luggage

Heath turned on the sink and started running water over his face trying to wake himself up. He stopped the second he heard someone walk into the empty bathroom though. He checked to see who it was that came inside and saw it was a man who appeared to be a business man judging by the expensive looking suit he was wearing. The man smile and nodded and headed into an empty stall. Heath looked at the mirror at the stall the man had went into. Some reason he felt a little anxious being in there alone. He turned off the water and grabbed a couple paper towels and dried himself off enough to satisfy him before he rushed out walking as quick as he could without making himself look like he was up to something as he tried to find Justin and Wade. He didn't see them around the luggage section or anywhere else so he quickly headed outside.

"Heath!" Wade shouted

Heath turned his head and saw Wade standing by the awaiting taxi he couldn't help but sigh in relief as he walked to them.

"You good now?" Wade asked

"Yeah" Heath said as he sat inside next to Justin and he was again in the middle of the two

* * *

After picking up up their rental car they headed to the arena.

"Heath?" Justin began as he turned back to look at him who was in the backseat "Is everything okay? I mean are you alright? If you aren't ready to come back yet I am sure Vince would be happy to give you another week off"

"I'm fine. I'm ready to be back I am just tired is all. Sleepy tired."

"Are you sure that is all?" Justin said

"Yeah" he said looking at him

The two stared at each other for a moment before Heath finally spoke up to break the silence

"I promise there is nothing wrong" Heath assured him

"Okay" Justin said turning back around he had no choice but to accept that Heath was telling the truth maybe he really was just really tired

The drive to the arena was pretty quick and they were able to make their way to the locker rooms without being stopped.

"We aren't far" Wade said to Heath

As they turned to leave Heath grabbed Justins arm stopping him from leaving which stopped Wade too.

"C-can you both stay?...I mean...can you stay in here with me?" he asked fearing what their reactions would be

Both Justin and Wade assumed it was because he was scared that Michael was somehow still in the building.

"Sure we can Heath" Justin said

Heath gave a slight smiled and turned and opened the door then stepped back. Wade and Justin looked at Heath than each other wondering what was wrong.

"Oh. I'll check" Wade said as he walked inside the room and looked around then looked at them "Its fine".

Justin waited and let Heath go in first and then followed inside where they all three began to dress and prepare for the show. Justin and Heath were granted a tag team match even though they had not been teaming together lately and hated each other on TV. Heath was thrilled to be able to start teaming with one of his best friends again, he missed it, he missed holding the title and he hated that he was having to job to everyone every week. He couldn't help but think that the only reason he was granted this match was because Vince felt sorry for him and wanted to give him something that could cheer him or something. He wasn't complaining though, if he was getting back what he had missed so much since it ended he was going to take it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than I wanted but I dont want to shorten it into another chapter either so hopefully you all wont mind a slightly longer chapter than the rest :). Thanks for the reviews! They are MUCH appreciated!**

* * *

Justins theme song "The Rising" began to blast through the arena and he made his way out to the ring to a crowd of loud cheers. Justin looked around then pointed behind him to the curtain and Heath walked out and the crowd began to boo. Heath appeared to not be upset by the loud booing he was receiving but inside his stomach was cramping and his heart was pounding with anxiety. Justin patted Heaths back then the two ran to the ring and Heath slid inside and posed on the top turnbuckle shaking his hair and doing his usual routine. The two stood together as they watched the USO's who were the current tag team champions do their entrance. Once in the ring the match began. Heath was on fire showing moves he hadn't shown since FCW. Justin couldn't help but wonder if Heath was releasing some pent up anger and frustrations but as long as he didn't get out of hand he wasn't going to stop him. The excitement however turned to concern when Justin realized that Heath seemed to be getting tired. Regardless of that the two put on one hell of a match and they ended up picking up the win taking the Tag Team Championships from Jimmy and Jey. The two celebrated with hugs and cheers from the crowd. Justin noticed Heath was alot more weaker as they got out of the ring, Heath was practically using Justin to walk as they both retreated backstage.

"Good job Heath! You were on fire!" Justin said patting Heaths back

"Thanks Jus. You were pretty awesome yourself though" he said with a smile as the two walked through the hall toward the locker room

"You alright?" asked Justin

"Yeah...I'm really thirsty" Heath said

"Hopefully Wade has some ready for us when we g-" Justin stopped when he realized Heath was no longer beside him

Justin turned around and saw Heath stopped. He had moved his belt from his shoulder and was now holding it in his hand and had his head down and looked as if he was about to throw up or something.

"Heath, you okay?" Justin asked as he began to walk back to him

Justin only made two steps toward him before Heath collapsed right there onto the floor.

"HEATH!" Justin shouted dropping his belt and got on his knees beside him rolling him onto his back "Heath?" he asked tapping him on the cheek

"HELP! SOMEONE! WADE!" Justin again shouted

"What happened?" Jimmy from the Usos asked as the two walked over

"I dont know!" Justin frantically said as he shook Heath trying to get him to wake back up

Wade walked out of the locker room as a medic was walking toward them. Justin stood up and the crowd that was beginning to form around Heath backed up to give them all room.

"Justin, what happened?" asked Wade

"I-I dont know we were walking and talking and he just stopped and looked like he as about to throw up or something then he just fell to the floor" Justin said putting his hand over his face trying to fight any other emotion

"Its okay Justin" Wade said patting Justins back hoping to calm him a little bit

Heath slowly opened his eyes and looked at the medic who was sitting in front of him taking his vitals

"Heath? Do you know where you are?" asked the medic

"D-..." Heath looked to the side and shook his head no

"Do you know who you are?" asked the medic

"H-" Heath began to cough from the dryness of his mouth

"Okay I wont make you talk anymore" said the medic

More medics began to help and started an IV

"Thirsty" Heath whispered

"Yeah...I think you're dehydrated pretty severely, Heath" said the medic as he took a water bottle from another official

"Lets get you up to take a drink of this" he added holding the bottle out

The medics helped lift Heath up slowly and he tried taking a drink but began coughing then drifted out of consciousness again.

"We need to get him to the hospital I think he's suffering severe dehydration" the medic said giving the bottle away and they began loading Heath onto a stretcher and began giving him oxygen hoping that would help bring him around a little more

"H-Heath...I'll be there! I'll be there really soon!" Justin said hoping that Heath would hear him

As Justin watched them take Heath through the hallway toward the garage Justin leaned down and grabbed Heaths belt and ran into the locker room and began to change his clothes as quickly as he could. Wade didn't have a match other than commentary he had to do earlier in the night so the two were packed and dressed and ready to go in no time and were already heading to the hospital.

"Cant you go any faster?" Justin whined

"No. We'll get a ticket. He's not going anywhere he will be there when we get there" Wade assured him

"How do you know? How do you know he wont die before we get there?" Justin said with tears in his eyes

"Don't say that Justin! He's going to be fine. They will get him to the hospital and start him on IV's and get him feeling better" Wade said

"I should have told him...I didn't tell him" Justin said covering his face sobbing softly

"Its okay Justin...you can tell him when we get to the hospital. Just tell him" Wade said

"I'm scared" Justin said

"Of what?"

"He'll reject me" Justin said

"He wont" Wade said

Justin put his head down and wiped his eyes then looked up a few minutes later seeing that they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Justin saw the ambulance that had brought Heath in. Wade barely got the car parked before Justin was jumping out and running inside. Wade wasn't far behind and as soon as he walked inside he heard Justin arguing with the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, we can only allow family only." said the receptionist

Justin sniffed and looked as if he was going to lose it then looked a the nurse again.

"I'm his boyfriend...this is his brother." Justin blurted out

The nurse took a couple looks at both of them knowing she wasn't going to win until she let him back there and she picked up the phone and called the emergency room and spoke with another nurse. When she hung up Justin was getting even more anxious.

"You can go ahead and go back the nurses back there will tell you where to go" said the receptionist

"Thanks" Justin said

"What?" Justin asked Wade who was giving him a curious look as they were walking through the hall

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you said that back there" Wade pointed out

"Well I had to. If not we wouldn't have gotten back here" Justin said

The two walked into the emergency room and asked a nurse which room Heath was in then they both slowly walked into his room. Justin frowned and nearly began to break down seeing Heath in the fragile state he was laying in. Wade was doing the same but managed to keep it together and touched Justin on the shoulder giving Justin a calming touch before he took a deep breath and walked closer to Heath.

"Hey Heath...its Justin...and Wade...we're here" Justin softly said

"Hey Buddy" Wade said putting his hand on Heaths shoulder

Heath didn't respond in any way, not even opening his eyes or moving a single muscle. The only movement he made was his chest moving up and down showing that he was in fact breathing. Justin frowned and reached to his hand and wrapped his around his and wanted so badly to kiss it but didn't want anyone to get uncomfortable or frighten Heath in anyway. Then he began to wonder if him holding his hand would frighten him but he didn't want to let go.

"I love you" whispered Justin

Wade looked up at Justin.

"You hear me Heath?" Justin asked still in a whisper taking his free hand caressing his cheek.

"I love you. I love you so much. Not just in a friend way I love you as more than a friend. I am IN love you with Heath." he said speaking up a bit louder then began biting his lip trying to fight back tears

Wade looked back at Heath then back at Justin and started to say something to him but Justin began to speak once again.

"I knew" said Justin

"What?" Wade questioned confused

"I knew something was wrong. I should have questioned him more. I mean the day he got home it was noticeable how much weight he had lost and how weak he seemed to be. He kept saying he was tired but I knew...I knew it was something else. I knew he was sick, I could just feel it!" Justin said through his tears

"Justin dont blame yourself" Wade said

"I should have stopped him from going on there. I should have stopped him from working the match" Justin said

"What good would that have done? Stopping him from doing something he obviously wanted to do? He wanted to be back in the ring again and WANTED to win those titles" said Wade

"I know but h-" Justin began before getting cut off from feeling Heath grip his hand

"H-Heath?" Justin questioned looking at him

Heath slowly opened his eyes and scrunched his face and tried to speak but would only cough each time.

"Shh. Don't talk Heath...save your energy" Justin said letting go of his hand slowly and walking to the sink

He heard Heath whine softly and he turned back to look at him.

"I'll be back, hold on Heath" Justin said as he filled a cup up with water then grabbed a wash cloth getting it wet then walking back to him

"See if you can drink some of this" Justin said pulling the mask off his face

Wade and Justin both helped Heath to sit up slightly and Justin held the cup to his face. This time he was able to get a few sips down. After they laid him back down Justin moved the mask back to his face and began wiping the cloth all over his face and neck to try to cool him down and watched as he fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you new readers and thank you for the kind reviews! ALWAYS appreciated :)**

* * *

Heath was kept overnight for observation and to continue receiving fluids through an IV to get some strength. He had a hard time staying awake through the night or even lifting his head. The next morning he remained very weak however was able to sit up and feed himself and was even able to use the bathroom on his own of course with the help of a nurse getting him in the bathroom. The doctors wanted him to eat, drink and use the bathroom a few times before he was released from the hospital to Wade and Justins care. As they were driving toward their hotel Justin looked back at Heath who was in the backseat.

"You sleepy?" asked Justin

"A little" Heath softly said

"We should be there soon" said Justin

Heath smiled softly and looked at Justin. Justin almost mirrored his smile.

"Feel like you could eat anything?" asked Wade bringing them out of their moment

"I...I think I could eat something" Heath said

"How about a few cheeseburgers or something from McDonalds?"

"Sounds alright to me" Heath smiled

"Okay. We will get you to the hotel and then I'll go get the food and Justin can stay with you" Wade said with a slight smile

"Sounds like a plan" Justin said looking over at Wade smiling

A few moments later Wade pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and the two helped Heath to Justin and Heaths room.

"I'll be right back" Wade said as he walked out the door

"Lets get you to bed" Justin said taking his arm

"Wait.." said Heath

Heath began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Justin couldn't look away, of course he was concerned about Heath doing things on his own but that wasn't the reason he couldn't take his eyes off him. He was enjoying what he was seeing and he liked it even more when Heath pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the chair. When Heath began unbuckling his belt he had an even harder time wanting to look away but he did turning around and began pulling the blankets back and fixing the bed.

"I'm wearing boxers" said Heath with a slight laugh

"Huh?" Justin asked as he turned back to look at him

"You turned away I thought I made you uncomfortable or something"

"Oh no, not at all. I mean..we have changed together in the locker room before. Its not anything I haven't seen." Justin nervously laughed

Heath smiled and walked to the bed and slowly got inside and Justin pulled the blankets over him.

"Hopefully Wade will have that food back soon" Justin said as he turned to walk away but was stopped by Heath grabbing his arm

Justin turned back and looked at him shocked.

"You alright?" asked Justin

"Yes...I umm.." Heath said putting his head down and letting go of Justins arm

"Heath? Whats the matter?" Justin questioned as he sat down beside him "Are you feeling bad again?"

Heath shook his head no "No no, nothing like that...at all. I just wanted to...thank you?"

"Thank me?" he asked tiling his head to the side

"Yeah...I mean I know you were there when I got sick. If you weren't with me who knows what could have happened. I mean I could have laid somewhere for hours or something before anyone got to me" said Heath

"Oh its no problem! That's what friends are for!" Justin said

Heath smiled and nodded his head "That's true...I just...I hadn't been getting much sleep lately and...and I had been forgetting to eat...forgetting to take care of myself. I guess because I've been so tired"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I guess part of me is scared he's going to come back again. T-try to do that again." said Heath as he began biting his bottom lip

"Don't worry, Heath. We wont let him near you. We will take good care of you...I'm going to take good care of you now. We got to get you stronger" Justin said with a smile

"D-Did you mean what you said?" Heath asked keeping his head down

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I want to take care of my best friend?" questioned Justin

"No, not that...What you said at the hospital. About...you being...in love with me?"

Justins heart sank and he turned his head and fear began to take over his entire body.

"You heard that?" Justin asked as he began biting his bottom lip

"I did" Heath said

"Y-yeah I did. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'd understand if you want me to leave" Justin said standing back up only to feel Heath quickly grab his arm

"NO! Please dont leave!" Heath begged fearfully as Justin turned to look at him again

"Please? I dont want you to go. I want you to stay. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure that was what I heard and...and I wasn't dreaming. I was hoping that I wasn't dreaming and that it was real." Heath admitted

"You did?" asked Justin

"Yes...I did. Because...I...I've been..in love with you too. Since I met you in FCW actually." Heath admitted

Justin began to smile and sat back down beside him again.

"Yeah?" Justin questioned as a bigger smile formed across his face

"Yeah" Heath said looking over at Justin meeting his gaze

The two smiled at each other for a moment then Heath moved his hand to the back of Justins head pulling him into a kiss. Justin felt himself beginning to smile against his lips which made Heath smile too breaking the kiss. The two opened their eyes and looked at each other then Justin put his hand on Heaths chest making him lay down and he again began kissing him and brushed his tongue over his lips which made Heath immediately open his lips for Justin to explore every inch of his mouth.

"Mmm" Heath slightly moaned into the kiss

Seconds later they heard a light clicking sound then the door opening and the sound of Wade clearing his throat. The two broke the kiss and looked back at Wade. Justin looked at Heath and laughed lightly and laid his face into Heaths chest.

"Oh..sorry man" Heath laughed

"Its okay...I uhh...see you both have made yourselves comfortable" Wade said with a chuckle

"Yeah...I guess so" Justin said lifting his head and looking at Heath

"Got the food" Wade smiled

"Oh good! Lets get you something in your stomach" Justin said lightly patting Heaths stomach

Heath sat up as Wade handed him a drink then sat down on the bed with Justin and Heath and began eating. They noticed that Heath had some trouble eating in the beginning when he would gag every time he tried getting some food down but after a few bites he was able to get it down easier and managed to eat very well.

"I cant eat anymore" Heath said putting what was left a burger down onto the paper

"Its alright, you ate enough. You ate even more than I thought you would to be honest. I'm glad you did!" Wade said as he stood up and began cleaning up

"I feel a little better" Heath admitted

"That's a very good thing" Justin said with a smile

"I should get going" Wade said as he finished cleaning

"Thanks for getting the food" Heath said

"No problem" Wade said as he opened the door

"I'll see you both later" Wade smiled

"Bye Wade, thanks" Justin said

"You're welcome. Bye" Wade said as he walked out leaving to his own hotel room

Justin looked at Heath and smiled then stood up and began pulling his blankets back in the other bed

"You can sleep with me" Heath said watching Justin

"I dont want to make you uncomfortable" he smiled

"You wont" Heath said

"You sure?" said Justin

"Please? I want you with me" Heath said almost in a begging tone

Justin turned around and was almost heartbroken by the puppy eyes Heath was giving him.

"Okay" he smiled

"Thank you. I admit it...I'm scared. I dont want to sleep alone. I feel like if I do...h-he will come for me again" said Heath as he put his head down

"I understand, Heath. You dont have to be afraid. I'm here and I promise I'll take care of you" Justin said getting in bed with him

"You probably think I'm some sort of pussy or...a big baby or something" Heath said

"Not at all. I would be just as scared as you if it happened to me" Justin said rubbing Heaths back

"I love how understanding you are" smiled Heath

"Its what I do" Justin chuckled

"Can I ask you something?" Heath asked

"Sure" Justin said looking at him

Heath hesitated and got so scared Justin would turn him down but then again Justin was the one who said he was in love with him. But what if he said that out of fear?

"U-um...would you...w-want to make things official with me? Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked

"Heath, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that! Of course I will!" Justin smiled then wrapped his arms around him

Heath let out a sigh of relief and hugged Justin back

"Lets get some sleep" Justin smiled brushing Heaths hair back

"Okay" Heath whispered as he laid back down

Justin followed suit and laid down beside him wrapping his arms around him falling to sleep with him. Justin cuddled him all through the night and for once Heath was able to sleep the entire night. He was safe and warm in Justins arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Wade laid in his bed thinking about what he had walked in on when he saw the two of them cuddling in bed and kissing. He was happy for them if the two of them were finally doing what everyone knew was going to happen all along but at the same time was crushed that he lost his chance with either of them. A big part of him wanted to go back to their room and crawl into the bed with them but he knew he couldn't do that. As he laid there thinking about Heath he began to worry about him. What if something happened in the middle of the night and Justin and Heath needed him? What if Heath became sick again? Wade knew he was still very weak when they got him to the hotel, what if he fell? He didn't really say it but Wade knew he was scared he was starting to pick up on the fact that Heath didn't want to be alone and with that thought alone he felt bad for leaving. Maybe next time he should ask them both to get a room together. The two of them can sleep together in one bed and Wade could take other? Wades thoughts raced for a big part of the night and his insomnia did not help things. It wasn't until it was nearing 4 AM that Wade was finally to get himself to fall asleep.

Wade heard his alarm clock and sighed as he slapped it to turn it off. He growled softly before getting up out of bed and going into the bathroom taking his clothes off before jumping into the shower. He pressed his hands against the shower walls leaning his head over to let the water run over his head and down his back. After a while he finally finished his shower and got out wrapping a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom grabbing his phone then sitting on the bed.

"How's he doing?" asked Wade in a text message to Justin

He put his phone down on the bed and turned on the TV as he waited for Justin to reply. A few minutes later he finally did.

"Sleeping like a baby!" replied Justin

Wade read the message and couldn't help but smile. He was so glad he was getting his rest plus the thought of Heath sleeping like a baby sounded adorable.

"Good! Should I run a grab some breakfast and bring it back?" asked Wade

"Sounds good!" Justin replied minutes later

"Okay I'll get dressed and go get it. I should be there in about a half hour or less"

After he sent the message he stood up and began getting out his clothes for the day then began getting dressed. After that he gelled down his hair then packed up his bags then walked out the room and down to the car and drove to a nearby Dennys.

* * *

Justin watched Heath sleep as he sat on the couch watching TV only he wasn't really watching the TV at all. Heath looked so peaceful in his sleep. A much more peaceful sleep than he looked while he was in the hospital the night before. After a while of just watching Heath he moved slightly and reached over to where Justin was laying the night before when they had fallen to sleep. Heath woke up and raised his head as panic began to set in.

"Justin? Jus-" Heath called out before seeing Justin sitting on the couch

"I'm right here" Justin said as he turned the TV off and stood up walking to him

"I wouldn't just leave you" he added as he sat down on the bed beside Heath and wrapped his arms around him

Heath responded by putting his arms around Justin

"I'm sorry" whispered Heath

"Don't be sorry. You have every reason to be scared" Justin said then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"You are a little warm Heath" Justin pointed out as he put his hand on his forehead

"I'm fine but I really need a shower" he said as he slowly raised up

"Okay..Wade was going to pick up some breakfast but I think you got time" said Justin as he smiled and stood up

Heath moved to the side of the bed and slowly stood up and Justin turned around and grabbed his bag and turned back to him just in time to see a wobbly Heath which caused him to drop the bag and put his arms around him.

"Heath? You alright?" asked Justin

"Yeah I'm okay. I think I got up too fast" Heath said

"Maybe you need to sit back down for a while. Wait till after you eat" Justin said as he helped him to sit back down

"I'm fine. Its gone away." Heath swore

"As true as that might be I think I would feel better if you got something in your stomach first and some liquids. The doctor said you are going to be weak for a few days and we got to make sure you dont dehydrate again. They had to give you alot of IV bags. You took in 3 just in the little time we were there when you first got there." Justin pointed out

"Okay...I'll eat first" smiled Heat softly

"Good" said Justin as sat back down beside him

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity and Justin looked at Heath and could tell he was thinking about something. He almost wanted to ask what was on his mind but by time was about to ask Heath began to speak.

"I want to kill him" Heath said

"What?" Justin said shocked

"I want to kill him" Heath repeated

"Michael?" asked Justin

"Yes. I want to find him and beat the hell out of him" said Heath

"We all do Heath but you cant do that and neither can we. If we did we'd all go to jail and if you do you will go to jail." Justin reminded him

"I dont even care. I want him to suffer like I did. I want him to hurt like me. I want him to be in jail but he's not. He should suffer like I did" Heath said almost in a possessed tone

"Heath?" Justin questioned tilting his head to the side

"He deserves it" Heath said looking at him

"I know he does b-" Justin began before he was interrupted by a knock at the door

Justin looked at the door and sighed and stood up and walked to the door and opened it finding Wade on the other side and he stepped out of the way so he could come inside. As he did he looked at Heath and noticed that Heath looked upset but more angry than he did like he wanted to cry. Wade stared for a moment then sat the bags of food down and looked back at Heath again.

"You alright Heath?" asked Wade

"Yes. I'm going to be." said Heath

"What do you mean?" Wade questioned

"When we get home to Tampa I am going to look for Michael Mcfuckhead and I am going to make him feel just how badly he can hurt." Heath said

"I want to knock the shit out of him too, Heath. But I dont think he is worth going to jail for." Wade pointed out

"HE SHOULD BE IN JAIL!" Heath shouted as he stood up shocking both Wade and Justin

"Heath, please calm down." Justin begged

"I'll be calm when he is no longer recognizable as man or human. Because he is neither of those things." Heath said

"Lets get something in your stomach. Okay?" Justin said in a begging tone

"Yeah. I'm going to need it when I beat the hell out of him." Heath said as he sat down

Wade and Justin decided to not say anything more and let him hopefully calm down and cool off and maybe once he got some food in his body maybe the mood swing he seemed to be having at the moment would stop.


	11. Chapter 11

After they finished breakfast and cleaned up they traveled their way to the airport and boarded a plane back to Tampa. The three of them sat together in the middle section of the plane and Heath was still in his trance and remained quiet. Neither Justin or Wade bothered him and thought maybe if they gave him his space he would snap out of it and realize what he was thinking would land him in serious trouble if he did anything. As the plane landed Heath growled softly and put his head down.

"You okay, baby?" ask Justin

"Yes" replied Heath

Justin looked at Wade and gave him a worried look and Wade shook his head as soon as they were able to exit they grabbed their backs and made their way through the lobby catching separate cabs to their homes. Justin was very worried about this but promised he get right home and drive to Heaths house. Which he did the second he got into his house he tossed his bags on his couch and ran to his car and began driving. As soon as he drove up he sighed seeing Heaths truck was still there. He in the driveway behind him so he could not get out if he decided on doing anything. Justin knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer.

"Guess he's not here yet" Justin sighed as he sat down on the step of his porch and waited thinking the taxi was not far away.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the house and Heath paid his fare and got out his bags and waved the taxi off watching till the cab disappeared out of his view. He sat his bags down and looked at the tan house with green shutters and began walking to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and noticed it was unlocked.

"Too easy" Heath said with a smirk as he opened the door seeing no one in sight

Heath began to search the house and found Michael was in his workout room taking a break drinking a bottle of water, his back turned to the door as he looked out the window at the lake that sat behind his home.

"Perfect" Heath said in his head as he quietly walked inside rubbing the side of his pants double checking to make sure he had what he was hiding in his pocket.

As soon as he realized it was there he kicked Michael in the back of the head knocking him onto the floor. Heath jumped the bench he was resting on jumping onto of Michael and began beating him with everything he had in him, even began using the equipment that was in the room as weapons making sure Michael felt as much pain as humanly possible. But the beating was not all he had planned. As soon as he knew Michael was too weak he threw him over the bench he started from and pulled down his pants and grabbed the object he had in his pocket.

"Time for you to feel the pain I felt" Heath thought as he shoved the object deep inside his bottom

"AHH! OWW!" screamed Michael

Heath couldn't help but smirk as he watched Michael struggle and scream in pain the same way he did. He continued to shove the object in and out of him viciously as Michael screamed for help and begged for his attacker to stop still not knowing who was attacking him. After Heath had his fill he pulled the now bloody object out of him and threw it at the back of his head and watched as it landed on the floor. Michael looked at the object now seeing it was and it was a metal bar of some sort but he could tell it was clearly made to be a sex toy as he stared at the object he did not realize that his attacker was leaving the room so by the time he looked at the door Heath was already gone from sight.

* * *

Heath walked outside and got into his bag and grabbed a sweater to cover his bloody shirt and picked up his bags and began walking down the street. The walk was a rather long walk until he made it to street where his home sat.

"Heath!" Justin jumped up with a smile on his face "Did you walk home? I could have swore I saw you get into a taxi" Justin added

"No I made a stop on the way home" said Heath as they both walked to the door

"Where?" asked Justin fearful of the answer

"Just a stop. No need to worry" said Heath as he unlocked his door

Justin noticed blood on his hand as he was unlocking the door and walked inside with him.

"I'm going to take a shower" Heath said

"mind if I join?" smirked Justin

"Maybe after I get in. But wait until I am in because my bathroom is a mess and I want to clean it up a little before you come in" said Heath as he winked at his lover

"Okay" Justin giggled

Justin watched as Heath walked down his hall and into the bathroom and could hear the sounds of him moving around. Heath undressed from his bloody clothes and put them inside his hamper and made sure everything was clear from Justin's view. He then turned on the shower and washed the blood off his hands and arms.

"Okay!" Heath called out so Justin could come in

He heard Justin walk inside and heard the sound on unzipping and clothes dropping to the floor then felt a cold draft and turned around to see Justin watching him shower.

"So sexy" Justin said with a smirk

Heath pulled Justin under the water to get him wet and looked his body up and down

"I second that, but you're sexy wet or dry" Heath said with a wink

Justin smirked as he moved into Heaths wet body and their lips touched and they began kissing deeply with passion. Justin moaned into the kiss because of how passionate, rough yet very softly the kiss was. He really liked it, in fact he was enjoying every second of the kiss that he didn't ever want it to end.


End file.
